


New York

by xxCat1989xx



Series: The Drabble Series [6]
Category: Pentatonix, Superfruit
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 07:16:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10939620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxCat1989xx/pseuds/xxCat1989xx
Summary: He’s finally ready.





	New York

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what this is or what I wanted it to be.

The car pulls up to a stop at the curb, engine idling as Scott takes a deep breath to steady his nerves. There are a few people milling about outside, smiling and laughing as they introduce themselves to each other, shaking hands and exchanging hugs. He’s never felt like such an outsider before, but it’s not something he’s going to dwell on.

He isn’t here for himself. He’s here for the one person who has supported him from the beginning. Who’s been there for him through rejections and broken relationships and horrible comments. Who he’s shared his life with since they were kids, who he’s shared a home with going on four years now. Someone who makes him feel like the most blessed person alive for having someone willing to fight his corner, willing to be a shoulder to cry on and support him through even his silliest of ideas.

Scott takes another deep breath, thanks the driver and climbs out the car. He straightens the hoodie he’s wearing, feeling very underdressed compared to the people who were stood on the sidewalk not a minute before. But he’s alone now as he adjusts his bag across his shoulder.

It never occurred to him that there would be a dress code as he packed a small bag with enough clothes to get him through one night, and called the airport to book a flight to New York. But of course there is, and Scott feels stupid for not grabbing a suit jacket on his way out.

It’s too late now though, as he’s stood facing the entrance to the building, scared to walk in, scared to face what he’s been feeling all along, but walking away is not an option. Not anymore. He’s finally ready. He just hopes Mitch is too.


End file.
